Another Day, Another War: Through the Eyes of Ivan
by Raivis-Latvijas
Summary: A sequel to my earlier story "Another Day, Another War". Ivan Braginsky grew to be the man behind thousands of unjustified deaths. Follow his side of the 2051-2055 Russo-Chinese War and see how he was turned from a everyday soldier to a ruthless tyrant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, since "Another Day, Another War" is by far my most reviewed story and the story that's gotten the most favorites, I've decided to write it from Ivan's point of view.

Many people wanted me to continue "Another Day, Another War", but I have really nothing left to write of it, unless you guys want me to turn it into some kind of fluff-fest. That I could do in another separate story.

The idea of writing it from someone else's point of view had been a likely idea for me, since there were so many things happening at once while Toris had been going off on his own journey. I had a hard time choosing whom I wanted to write it as though. At first I was going to go with Feliks, but I figured that would end up pretty complicated. Then I was going to do it from Eduard's, but the majority of his time in the story is spent being injured. After that, I finally decided to do it from Ivan's point of view, since I could include in there how the war started, where he was, how he contributed to the war, what he was doing every step of the way that led up to his capture and eventually the end of the war with China.

Anyways, this story starts off as a sort of flashback about how Ivan was raised as a child, leading up to his military life and practical insanity. Here's a note before you read- Yegor Plushenko is my name for General Winter.

So, without further a-do, here's the first chapter of "Another Day, Another War: Through the Eyes of Ivan".

**xxxxxxxxx**

_December 14__th__, 2032- 7:23 PM_

_Slightly East of Bol'Shaya-Kheta, Russia_

_Residence of General Yegor Plushenko_

_Yegor was a proud, ruthless, Russian-born genius General, but when faced with the challenge of raising three homeless children on his own, he was stuck. How these kids had ended up at his home, no one would know. He had no choice but to take them in. It was intensely cold and the kids were starving. _

_Yegor lived alone, and had plenty of food. For a 61 year old man with leadership of an entire army, you would expect him to have no time for such things as children. But there had been a terrible war the year before, and no one was looking for a fight. As expected, after the war Yegor had nothing to do but sit and wait for the next parade in Moscow or St. Petersburg so he could be in attendance._

_When he took the three children in, the oldest was an 8 year old by the name of Yekaterina Braginskaya. She was a frail young girl, but she had a heart of gold. She insisted that the elderly General feed her younger brother and sister first before Yekaterina herself consumed anything. Yegor complied with the young girl's will, and fed the younger two first._

_The youngest was a small girl whose name was Natalya Braginskaya. She was a 2 year old, who was quiet and had beautiful eyes that Yegor couldn't help but admire. She practically clung to her older brother, and was very protective of him even if she was only two years of age._

_The third child was the middle one, the 5 year old Ivan Braginsky. He tried to act tough, but in the condition he was in, a piece of dust could have scared him away. The fact that Ivan was fragile and weak, being so young and starved, was hidden behind a mask of cheerfulness and a smile that Yegor always saw even when the boy was raised in such a hellish environment._

_By the time the kids were teenagers Yegor had retired from his military life, and had rebuilt his home to function properly underground. Ivan had grown to be a tall, strong, intelligent young man, while Yekaterina and Natalya both grew to be beautiful young women. Ivan was skilled with weaponry, and was a great tactician. He loved the art of war, and was always asking Yegor about the Nuclear War of 2031, or the wars before that in which Yegor had been a part of. The old Former General had no problem in telling him all about the wars before the one in 2031. It was a touchy subject, and Ivan understood why most of the time._

_But what Yegor didn't know, was the day he last saw Ivan, when the young Russian boy he had raised was 18 and left to go into military service, that he had made a big mistake in teaching him so much about warfare. The Former General had raised the next tyrant leader of Russia._

**Ooooooooo**Ivan's Point Of View**oooooooooO**

I can't remember too much of my childhood. When I try to remember anything before my military career, it's so hazy. I can remember being taken into Yegor's home, being raised with my sisters, and then leaving in 2045 when I was 18 years of age.

When I became a Private in the Russian Army, I had so much information crammed into my head that I was forgetting simple things like my birthday, and along with that; my age. I finally got fed up with forgetting and struggling to remember, so I got tattoos on my arms of my birthday, my sisters' names, and their birthdays. Thankfully they were the correct dates and the correct names.

Within a few years, I had grown to be one of the most decorated soldiers around, but I hadn't served in a war. Not yet. I had medals for my amount of time in the military without a fault in my record; I had medals for training soldiers and succeeding, but no medals for war. No medals for defending my country. No medals for saving lives; nothing that I felt mattered. Sure, I was a good soldier, but anyone could have done that.

At the age of 24, I was a Junior Lieutenant of the Russian Army, and had a pretty nice foothold in the influence of soldiers below my rank. I took orders from only those above my rank; usually I got them from someone pretty close to the source of the Russian orders, like a Colonel or a Major, who got their information either straight from the General, or from slightly lower ranks like the Colonel General or the Lieutenant General.

In 2051, a war finally erupted. Russia and China were at war due to Chinese soldiers planting a camp on Russian soil after gathering troops at the border. I was sent out on the field by the orders of Major General Vikenty Kondrashchenko. He gave me control over a small regiment of about 200 soldiers, some of which I had known throughout my career, others I didn't know since they were fresh out of basic training.

I rallied up my soldiers with a smile on my face; mounted atop my white Orlov Trotter I had named Ruslan. He was a young horse, one that had been presented to me as a gift from one of the superior officers just before the war had been declared. I began to speak to the soldiers to boost their morale before we marched an hour south to our destination.

"Soldiers, men serving under the flag of our fathers; we have been called into the line of duty. I, Junior Lieutenant Ivan Braginsky, have received orders from Major General Kondrashchenko to attack the camp that has started this war. You two-hundred men, of varying rank and age, have been put into this newly formed Regiment, the Second Winged Regiment, in hopes to fight off the Chinese and keep them off our land. Grip your rifles tightly, straighten your uniforms, and show no mercy to those who have endangered Russian lives. We are the Wings of Russia; we will fly into war with the eagles of our shoulder patches, and defeat our enemies swiftly." I turned Ruslan towards the road that would lead my regiment and I to the Chinese camp and took a deep breath.

"Now, we march. We march for the Wings, for Russia."

And with those few words, I made Ruslan trot forward at a pace my soldiers could keep up with. The two-hundred men behind me marched along, and I grinned; I was finally getting what I wanted. I now had a war to show my skill. I now had a war to fight; to prove my worth, to show that I could be far more than just a good soldier; I would become a war hero. I, Junior Lieutenant Ivan Braginsky, would surpass all of my superiors.

No one would ever stop me.

When we arrived at the camp it was almost midnight; there were hardly any guards outside of the stone-walled camp the Chinese had constructed. With silenced weapons, I had a few snipers kill those who could have been in our way. Once we knew no alerts would come from outside the camp, we rushed in the main gate, two-hundred men surging into the unsuspecting camp, shooting and mercilessly killing even the unarmed men who attempted to surrender.

Within an hour, a Russian flag was raised over the camp and it was given a new name; Camp Braginsky. I had some of my soldiers remove the bodies of the Chinese and bury them about a mile away from the camp in a mass grave. I had only lost three soldiers during the entire attack of the camp leaving 197 men plus me to do whatever was needed to secure the camp for good and report back to our command center a few miles away in Khabarovsk.

I made a call through radio to get some soldiers stationed permanently at Camp Braginsky, while I led the Second Winged Regiment back up to Khabarovsk. I received an astonished reply from Major General Kondrashchenko himself.

"_Are you serious, Junior Lieutenant? You took the camp with only two-hundred men and suffered only three Russian casualties?"_

"I am quite serious, Major General."

"_I am sending down the Seventh Zapadnyĭ Regiment to take your position over. Stay in the camp until the Regiment arrives. Once everything is secured under the leadership of the Zapadnyĭ, come up to Khabarovsk with the Second Winged Regiment. You and your soldiers are all receiving promotions and you, Junior Lieutenant, are receiving an award for your astounding leadership and flawless victory and capture of the Chinese camp. I will have General Bazhukov informed of your sudden victory; he will be pleased, I am sure."_

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

"_See you when you get back to headquarters, Junior Lieutenant. Major General Kondrashchenko over and out."_

I leaned back in my chair and grinned largely. I was finally getting an award for actually doing something; and I was receiving a promotion as well! All for just capturing a single camp. It was amazing. It was one of the most amazing feelings you could possibly have at two in the morning.

When the Zapadnyĭ Regiment arrived, I greeted their leader with a smile and a handshake.

"Good morning Major Volsky. I trust you will have Camp Braginsky in good hands, yes?" I said, chuckling a bit. Major Volsky smiled and laughed a little, patting my shoulder.

"You have done a good job here, Junior Lieutenant. I've been watching you far a few years; so to be honest, I expected this kind of victory from you. You are an amazing soldier, and an even better leader. You will be the one to end this war; I just know it." He told me. I couldn't help but grin; I mean, what were you supposed to do if a man of higher rank told you that you would be the one to end a war?

"I am sure you are exaggerating, sir. I cannot end a war; only protect our land." I replied.

"You never know. Anyways, gather up your regiment, Junior Lieutenant. Head back up to Khabarovsk. Major General Kondrashchenko is waiting for you." Major Volsky said. I nodded and saluted to him before assembling my Regiment and heading out.

When we arrived at our base in Khabarovsk, we were met by a slur of high-ranking officers.

Major General Kondrashchenko approached me with a wide grin. He saluted me, and I saluted back as I dismounted my horse.

"It is good to have you back, Junior Lieutenant." He said, offering his hand to shake. I took it firmly as I replied.

"It is good to be back, sir."

Major General motioned for me to follow as he began walking towards the more senior officers, including the General of the Army himself, General Antoniy Bazhukov.

"Good morning, Junior Lieutenant Braginsky." General Bazhukov addressed. "You've caused quite a stir, and we're not even a few days into this war. You, young sir, have achieved a special ranking meant only for those who have shown amazing leadership and an increasingly remarkable skill in the arts of war. We have not had a Commander of the Russian Army since 2031, when the Nuclear War called for a great leader. The last man to hold this rank was Yegor Plushenko, a man who had taken up being a General before and after the war, but was a Commander in between." He turned to his left, where Colonel General Martin Tupikov stood, holding a polished wood box of medium size. General Bazhukov opened the box and pulled out a shining, gold, star-shaped medal.

"This medal is a medal worn only by two men in history. Yegor Plushenko; and now, Ivan Braginsky." With those few words, he pinned the star to my uniform. I knew the ceremony wasn't over yet, so I held my position.

General reached into the box yet again, this time pulling out a polished silver revolver and a holster.

"This revolver, this Nagant Model 1895 Revolver, is the weapon of the Commander. This revolver that I give to you has survived all the way from the year 1895 to today in 2051. It is now yours, Braginsky. Treat it well." He strapped the holster to my belt, and placed the old revolver inside it.

"And now, the final change you undergo today is of uniform." General reached into that polished wood box and retrieved a white uniform and a pair of black boots. He placed the articles of clothing in my arms, and placed the boots on top of them. He reached into the box one final time and pulled out a white officer's cap. He placed it atop my head with a smile.

"You are now only one rank below being the General of the Army, yourself Ivan Braginsky." He said, turning me to face the soldiers I had led here.

"They await your orders, Commander."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say, so let's just get straight to the story.

**xxxxxxxxx**

_April 10__th__, 2055- 8:02 AM_

_Novokuznetsk, Russia_

_Commander Braginsky's Office- Novokuznetsk Military Base_

I was leaning back in my chair at my desk staring at a small microchip in my hand when a loud knocking came at the door across from me. I sighed and sat up, putting the chip in my pocket before finally allowing the person outside my door enter.

"Come in." I said. The door was opened and Major General Sergei Kalinnikov entered, stopping in front of my desk and saluting me.

"Commander, we have a problem." He stated.

"A problem? Is it a major problem, or can it be handled by someone other than me?" I questioned. Major General Kalinnikov took a moment to think of how to respond; and I knew something was seriously wrong.

"Well, sir… We're… We're running low on troops willing to fight. Even with all the propaganda we've put out, and all the good things we've said and done, we're on a shortage of men. These four years of war have really… taken their toll. With men not required to serve in the military anymore, no one wants to step up and risk their life for their country. Do you have any possible solutions? We can't keep fighting with such a small amount of ready soldiers; it's a one-to-thirty ratio between us and the Chinese. For every one Russian soldier, there are thirty Chinese soldiers." Kalinnikov explained. I sat there, dumbfounded.

The amount of soldiers I had was that minuscule? I had been informed the previous day by General Bazhukov that we had plenty of men ready to fight! He lied to me; his most trusted soldier, his Commander! I had to do something about the shortage of soldiers and General Bazhukov's lying, or else this war would not be won.

I thought for a moment, and then I got a rather useful idea. If Russians would not fight, then other nationalities would, even if I had to take them against their wills.

"Major General, prepare for me a plane to head to Vilnius, Lithuania. Order any troops in Western Russia to converge on the borders of Finland, Estonia, Latvia, and Belarus. Don't cross over, but simply wait there until I get into the countries. Put all operations in progress on standby if possible, and tell any and all officers and lower-ranking Generals to not give any orders unless given to them by me." I did my job, commanding the Major General to do as I said.

"But sir, why are you going to Lithuania?" He asked.

"Simple. Think of my strategy this way; if Russians will not fight, then other nationalities will." I said, standing.

"Alliances?"

"Oh no, Major General. Not alliances. Those countries east of here are weak. We will go from house to house and take any young men we find straight from their homes. From there, we will take them back here to Krasnoyarsk and train them briefly before sending them off into their Regiments and onto missions. I will accept anyone who is at least twelve years of age into my army as long as they can be taught how to fire a gun."

"B-But sir, isn't that illegal? That's like an invasion!"

I reached down and slipped my revolver out of its holster, aiming it straight at Major General Kalinnikov, smirking slightly.

"You will comply. If you don't, I will kill you. There are men more worthy of my time willing to take your position."

"S-Sir, are you mad? You can't just point a gun at me!" He responded. I chuckled and stood, gun still aimed at him.

"I am Commander Braginsky. I can do whatever I'd like. Killing you would do the Russian Army a favor."

"B-But sir-" I squeezed the trigger of my revolver and fired a shot straight into the Major General's forehead. His body slumped to the ground and I walked around the side of my desk, crouching down beside the deceased man. His blood splattered the shut door along with bits of his skull and brain.

"Looks like I'll be relying on Colonel General Kondrashchenko now." I said, standing and walking out the door of my office. As I exited, a few soldiers along with Colonel Volsky approached hastily.

"Sir, we heard a gunshot coming from your office. Are you alright?" Volsky questioned. I nodded with a smile.

"I am fine. Major General Kalinnikov is not though. He defied my orders and tried to kill me, so I had to resort to using my revolver." I explained. I looked to the two soldiers standing behind Colonel Volsky and sighed a bit.

"Private Andropov, Private Chuikov, I hate to put you to the task, but I'm ordering you two to remove Sergei Kalinnikov's body from my office and clean the blood from the floor and the wall. When I get back from Lithuania, I'll be sure to make this task worth your while."

The two Privates looked to eachother, then back to me. They both nodded, walking into my office. Colonel Volsky raised an eyebrow at me.

"Lithuania, sir?" He asked. He probably wanted to know why I was going to such a place, obviously.

"Colonel Volsky, are you aware of the shortage of soldiers we have?" I questioned, starting to walk down the hall. Colonel followed beside me.

"Yes sir, I am aware. I have been down to the front lines where our troops are very miniscule and have very low morale. Things won't get better down there until we get more soldiers to reinforce them." He answered.

"My solution to our shortage is to take soldiers from other countries and bring them into our army. Not by alliance, but by sheer force. We will go into countries like Lithuania and take any young men we find directly from their homes. We will bring them here to Novokuznetsk to train them, and then send them down south." I explained.

"Would you like me to prepare a plane for you, along with some soldiers?" I smirked; Volsky was on my side with this plan.

"Yes, Colonel. I would also like you to order some troops around for me. Command any troops in the West to converge on the borders of Finland, Estonia, Latvia, and Belarus. Don't allow them to cross, simply tell them to wait until I get into the country they are bordering. Also, put all in-progress operations on standby if possible, inform anyone under your rank to not give any orders to any troops unless told to do so directly by me."

"And General Bazhukov?"

"No, not General Bazhukov. He is a liar. He told me yesterday that we had plenty of troops, enough to support and invasion of China. But we do not; we can hardly protect our borders."

"General Bazhukov said that…? Is he trying to make us lose this war?"

"I think we should appoint a new General once I get back from Lithuania. Someone will pay attention to our men."

"Appoint a new General? What do you mean? Unless Bazhukov gives up his position, we're stuck with him."

"General Bazhukov is a lying traitor. President Dolgopolova will remove him from Generalship if we inform him of the lies."

"After you are done gathering soldiers, are you going to inform the President?" He questioned as we exited the building.

"Yes. While the men we take from the other nations are being trained, I will take a trip to Moscow. By the time I get back to Novokuznetsk, General Bazhukov should already be arrested."

"Who will take his place, sir?"

"Most likely Colonel General Kondrashchenko."

"And who will be taking Major General Kalinnikov's place?"

"You, Colonel. There is no time for a ceremony, but I will present to you the uniform and insignia when I return from Moscow."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Colonel, get the plane ready for me. In the meantime, I am going to pick out four soldiers to accompany me directly. Once the plane is prepared, contact me."

"Yes, sir. See you soon." With that, Colonel Volsky headed off to the nearby airstrip that served as our only functioning airport in the Krasnoyarsk area.

The airstrip harbored the majority of what was left of the Russian Air Force after the Nuclear War of 2031. A lot of the aircraft were still heavily damaged and incapable of flying, but a few Mil Mi-8 helicopters were functioning, along with a Mikoyan MiG-29 fighter plane, six Antonov An-10 military transport aircraft, and one Ilyushin Il-86 jet airliner. I would be heading across Russia in the jet airliner, mainly because of the amount of passengers it could hold. That would be good for taking soldiers.

I headed over to the barracks to pick out four soldiers to come with me to Lithuania, knowing that I needed my most elite to intimidate the young men we found into not fighting back.

There weren't very many men in the barracks, most of them being off in more southern areas of Russia. When I entered, all soldiers stood from their places and turned to me, saluting. Most of them looked dead-tired.

"Alright, I have four soldiers in mind that need to come with me." I said, clasping my hands behind my back as I walked down the isle of bunks, surveying the few men that were here.

"I need Sergeant Chernov of the 11th Tonirovannye Regiment, Senior Sergeant Ekk of the 1st Winged Regiment, Master Sergeant Zharov of the 1st Artilleriĭskiĭ, and Warrant Officer Fedyushhyna of the 4th Ryeĭder Regiment."

The four men called out walked into the isle, presenting themselves to me. The four were some of my best soldiers I had on hand. Sergeant Chernov was descended from a great Soviet soldier from all the way back in 1945 during World War II, and was devoted to keeping his ancestor's legacy alive. Senior Sergeant Ekk was a humorous man, but he was extremely skilled. I enjoyed having a soldier who wasn't all business and could add a bit of humor to a hard day. Master Sergeant Zharov was the son of a remarkable Russian pilot who had died in 2052 in a training exercise flying one of our helicopters. Zharov wasn't a pilot, but he was a good soldier, with nothing but good intentions when he fought. Warrant Officer Fedyushhyna was a bit older than most soldiers, being in his late forties. He had experience though, which I admired. Fedyushhyna had served in the Nuclear War of 2031 as a medic and was injured on the battlefield. He became incapable of firing a weapon with his left hand, but was still spot-on with accuracy when firing with his right.

"Get yourselves dressed properly. We are heading to Lithuania. Our mission is for your ears only, so once we have boarded the plane and are on our way to Lithuania I will tell you in full detail. Understand?"

"Yes sir, Commander." All four responded. I nodded a bit and smirked.

"Meet me outside when you are ready. By that time, the plane should be fueled, and I will have received notice from Colonel Volsky that it is ready." With that, I walked back out of the barracks and stood by a large flagpole that held up a Russian flag.

I reached into my pocket and retrieved the microchip I had received earlier by a visiting group of researchers. The microchip was very dire to victory; it had to be protected. The information on this small square piece of technology was info from 2031, from the Nuclear War. It held all the codes, all the targets, all the needed materials for nuclear weapons in files.

But this chip was a bit odd. It couldn't be accessed by any sort of computer. It was meant to be implanted in someone's head. If implanted correctly, the information would eventually release itself into the person's mind, making the words appear over their vision. The researchers had called the chip the "Cerebrognosis Microchip", which in not-so-medical terms meant something along the lines of "Brain-knowledge Microchip". It did give off knowledge and it was implanted in the brain, so it made sense, I supposed. One of the researchers, a man from Kazakhstan named Aalem, decided to stay in Russia in some Testing Labs in Krasnoyarsk in case I found a likely candidate to implant the chip in.

A few minutes passed, and just as the four soldiers I had chosen emerged from the barracks in full gear, Colonel Volsky approached me. I turned to him with a smile.

"The plane is ready, yes?" I questioned.

"Yes, Commander. You will be going to Lithuania in an Ilyushin Il-86 jet airliner flown by Private Gleb Abramova. He's a relatively new pilot, but he is the only man with the necessary navigational skills that can get you to your destination safely." Colonel Volsky responded.

"What became of all the other pilots we have?" I asked, a bit shocked that I was going to be flown across Russia by such a low ranked airman.

"Six of our best pilots retired recently, and the rest are busy with repairs on the other aircraft. Private Abramova was actually in the midst of repairing an An-10 when he volunteered to fly you to Lithuania. I assure you, sir, he will get you from point A to point B without fault."

"Alright. Well, lead the way to the airstrip so that I may be on my way. The sooner I get there and back with potential soldiers, the better."

"Yes, sir." Colonel Volsky said as he began to walk towards the airstrip. The four soldiers I had picked to come along followed behind Volsky and I silently, most likely wondering what the mission was.

When we boarded the plane, I went to the cockpit to meet the Private that was flying me to Lithuania. When I entered the technological-looking area, Private Abramova stood and saluted me.

"Good morning, sir." He greeted calmly.

"Good morning Private. I trust that you will get me from here to Lithuania safely, yes?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course, sir. I may be a Private, but I am an excellent pilot. You and your soldiers are in good hands."

"Good to hear. Keep me informed of where we are over Russia during the flight. When we get near Vilnius, I need you to land in the airport without hesitation. If the Lithuanians ask why we had to land in their country, just say we were on our way to a meeting in Warsaw and had to make an emergency landing. Is there any way that you could damage one of the engines before landing so that our reason for being there is justified?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You may begin the flight. I will head back to the seats with my soldiers." With that, I exited the cockpit and headed back to a seat. My four soldiers had taken their places and strapped themselves in.

"So, you four are probably wondering what this mission is, correct?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't we be, sir? Soldiers don't just get dragged to Lithuania by their Commander for no reason, you know." Senior Sergeant Ekk said. I chuckled slightly.

"We are heading to Lithuania to recruit soldiers. And by recruit, I mean take from their homes and force them into the Russian military. We will land in Vilnius with the excuse of a damaged engine. Since the engine will take a while to fix, we scout out homes in the area for young men who we could possibly recruit. When nighttime comes around, we will then invade the homes, knock out the recruits, sneak them to our plane, and then repeat the process until our plane cannot carry any more personnel or the Lithuanians figure out our doings. We will do the same in Latvia, Estonia, and Finland if we get that far." I explained.

"Sir… I hate to say this, but your plan isn't exactly logical. The Lithuanians will arrest us before we can possibly get any unconscious people on this plane." Master Sergeant Zharov commented.

"I am the Commander of the Russian military. A little bribing of the local police forces should come in handy." I responded.

"Sir, isn't this a completely illegal operation?" Sergeant Chernov asked.

"All's fair in love and war, my friends. Illegal or not, our shortage of soldiers must be relieved." I said.

"You two seem to question our Commander's intentions. I for one, am loyal, and believe that whatever Braginsky wants us to do is justified. We are in no position to mistrust his will." Warrant Officer Fedyushhyna uttered, making me smile.

"I suppose so… I am still wary of this mission though." Master Sergeant Zharov mumbled.

"Don't worry Zharov; we're being led by a genius! He's not called Commander for nothing, you know." Senior Sergeant Ekk said in his always-humorous manner, patting Master Sergeant Zharov on the shoulder. We all laughed slight, except for Zharov who still seemed a bit unsure. I would have to keep my eye on him. If he doubted my plan would work, than he was not loyal. If he was not loyal, than we could easily be caught red-handed during our mission in Lithuania.

And this mission could mean the win or loss of this war.

I would have to wait and see if Zharov needed to be "taken care of" like Major General Kalinnikov had been. No one would get in the way of my victory over the Chinese.


End file.
